The Devil's Puppet, The Snow Queen's Puppeteer
by Chardaine-Rose09
Summary: As two people are destined to meet, a threat is lurking into the shadows, with the Man in Moon devoured by the darkness. What can the Guardians do to bring back the light? What would the winter master do to melt a frozen heart? JACKxELSA


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR THE ORIGINAL THE SNOW QUEEN STORY! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

So, the original story for this is how Elsa and Jack fell in love with each other and how they became bf/gf. But my cousins word echoed and echoed on my mind, saying they're not meant to be together, as Jack's a spirit and Elsa's a human. It's a zero to impossible. So I made a little mystery and some twist, making it uncertain if Jack and Elsa are going to be together. Well, I don't know myself, either. .

I did not intend Pitch to be the main antagonist here, since it's troublesome to think of an explanation on how he got out of the hole he was sucked in in the last part of ROTG, and how he survived his nightmares' attacks. So I had a hard time finding out who is who. Luckily, the cupid of geniuses hit my brain with his arrows, and "voila!" the story continues. ^_^

Enjoy! :3 And PLEASE do review. :"3

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**   


_NIGHTMARES OF FEAR_

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!"

It's snow day. Everything was white and the sun was bright. It was an early cold morning yet everyone is busy cooking, decorating, singing lively in the halls and preparing for a nice, warm suit. People are wearing scarf around their neck, hats filled with white snow passing around the streets greeting "good morning" with each other. It was the laziest day to wake up as early as 7AM.

"Elsa, come on!"

"Hold on, hold on. Give me 5 minutes."

"Anna is waiting for you down the hall."

"Is there something so important that I had to wake up so early on this nice weather?"

"Why, it's Christmas Eve! Everyone is so excited. They're decorating, practicing hymns, cooking delicious foods and, and, oh, the Christmas tree and, and presents and—"

"Alright, Olaf, I'm coming." Elsa said as she forcefully stood up, still sleepy.

Elsa took a nice, warm bath, wear her gown that Anna gave to her on the other day. It was a nice, sparkling peach-colored gown with glittering golden lace, and it made her pale skin glow together with her platinum blonde hair. She simply tied half of her hair up and with the rosy cheeks of hers; she made the simple gown look elegant with her slender body, a living goddess indeed. She went down the hall to meet with her younger sister, Anna. Nothing's changed since they were young. She's still the happy-go-lucky girl who adores adventures, while Elsa is the matured, poised and graceful lady. Anna wears a beautiful green gown with glittering white gold patterns, wore her hair with a simple French braid. With the graceful-princess look, she acts like a child laughing all around with no problems in life. Anna saw Elsa and was stunned with her goddess-like looks. Both were stunned at each other, actually.

"Whoa, I never thought you really look good with your hair down."

"Well, no one can be as beautiful as you."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! So, what do you think? I decorated it myself."

The hall was filled with lots and lots of socks and bells and anything. The Christmas tree was filled with beautiful Christmas lights and golden balls, green ones, some are red ones, and there are some tiny little Christmas angels. It's Christmas, alright. Everyone can feel it in the atmosphere.

"Oh! This is Christmas? It's so beautiful." Elsa said, astonished.

"Yeah, and it gets even more beautiful when you're with me." Anna smiled, and gave Elsa her present. It was a snow globe, only it was a bit unique. It has a beautiful snow patterns and has a figurine of a boy with a staff, has white hair, blue sweater, brown trousers and completely barefooted.

"Thank you. But who's this?"

"Jack Frost!"

"Jack who?"

"Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. They said he is a loner, sarcastic and mischievous. He is capable of manipulating ice and snow, quite reminds me of you."

"Oh, right. So how is he related to Christmas?" since Elsa only heard about Santa Claus when kids are very excited talking about him every Christmas.

"Ah, well, all I knew is he makes pranks to people, sending strong breeze and all. Yeah, I don't know. He just reminds me of you." Anna smiled a little.

Elsa looked at the boy in the snow globe. Jack Frost, eh?

They celebrated Christmas with everybody; singing carols, drink warm cocoas and opened Christmas presents. Olaf enjoyed running around the hall since he was surrounded with colorful lights, and was proud of his pure and sparkling white body. Elsa and Anna never had this kind of fun during Christmas. While Kristoff told them the stories about Santa Claus, Sandman, Easter bunny, Jack Frost and Toothfairy, Elsa and Anna listened carefully, as if they are still 5 years old. Anna regretted the fact that she didn't hide her loose tooth when she was 8. Elsa laughed at Anna imagining how she looked like with her teeth having a space.

Anna yawned, "I guess I'm going to sleep. You?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's late. We've got another busy day ahead of us. Merry Christmas, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa. So tomorrow, what are we going to do?"

"Hmm…" Elsa thought, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Or ride a bike around the halls?" Anna continued.

The two giggled and said goodnight to each other. Up they went to their rooms and turned off the lights.

Darkness surrounds the place. Fear, fear is the only thing she can feel. What was she afraid of? _Elsa! Elsa!_ An echo has been heard. _Where am I?_

A sharp, bloody-red-colored ice appears. It's growing. It's spreading. She ran and ran, but she's all alone._ Elsa!_ Where does that voice coming from? Heart beats loudly, she desperately searches for the owner of that voice. A shadow appears at the corner, and then it was gone. And then again it appears, but it's so fast. She followed it for it could lead her to that mysterious voice. She lost the shadow. Once again, she's all alone, in the middle of darkness. _Elsa?_ She turned. It was Anna. "You scared me." she said. _Elsa….El…sa.._ "Anna?" she uttered. "What's going on?" Anna's face turned blank, eyes wide open, then a sharp red ice pass through her heart, and floated above. _El…sa…_

"NO!" Elsa woke up, heavily breathing. It's just a dream…no, a nightmare, a hideous nightmare. A lifeless Anna would be the worst scene in her life. She went down to get a glass of water until she heard a noise.

**CHAPTER 2**

_THE IMMORTAL SPIRIT  
_

"Hmm.. Weird guy." the unknown man said.

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf introduced cheerfully.

"How can a snowman talk?" he asked himself.

"Elsa made me!"

"Who?"

"Elsa, the queen! No one in Arendelle doesn't know her. Who are you?" Olaf asked suspiciously.

"Alright, that's it. This place is full of weird things. A snowman can talk, a place where there's an eternal snow, how can children survive here?"

"Olaf?" Elsa came right into the scene.

"Hey, Elsa, You're awake!"

"So that's the Elsa you're talking about." he shot a curious look at Elsa.

Elsa gasped, "Olaf, get back!" she immediately walked in front to act as a shield, ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, snowman-maker!"

"Who are you and why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"Wait, you can see me?" he asked, shocked.

"I don't have time for foolish questions."

"You can see me yet you don't know me? Ha! Ha! Ha! That's absurd."

He seemed familiar to Elsa, yet she's sure he's not from Arendelle. She observed the young man's face quietly, and then was shocked when the strange man floated two feet on the ground.

"WHA-?!"

"Shh! You're blowing up my cover." The man whispered.

"Your cover? *gasp* you're a spy, aren't you?!" Elsa asked angrily.

"A spy?! Ha! No, I'm not!"

Elsa cannot think of any enemies spying on her kingdom. She attacked the man with her ice powers, but missed. She continued attacking the man and won't stop until she catches him.

"Whoa-ho-ho! That was dangerous. Hey! Stop it! Stop it!" the man uttered as he dodge Elsa's snow attacks.

"I don't know who you are but I'll definitely catch you!"

The man flew away and disappeared in the dark night. Is he a ghost? But how can Elsa talk to him? She must be crazy. But Olaf can talk to him, too. Maybe only people with ice powers and snowmen can see and talk to him? Elsa's mind was filled with unanswered questions, and wasn't able to sleep that night.

In the North Pole, everybody's busy giving presents and toys all around the world. The Yetis work everywhere; elves are busy assisting Santa Claus since the deadline is due tonight. Jack arrived at North's workshop and the rest of the guardians are there.

"Come on, everyone! Double time! We need to distribute this presents to the children. Be careful not to get caught. Ho! Ho! Ho! Christmas!" North said excitedly. "I'm still waiting for my cookies."

"I can see Christmas is so fun! Can we distribute the presents to the kids like how we collect their tooth and leave gifts last time?" Tooth giggled.

Sandy, not able to speak as always, created images above his head which means it's a good idea.

"Yeah, except he got his workers and your fairies were kidnapped at that time." Bunnymund uttered.

"And we got caught for the first time. HA! HA! HA!" North laughed, and then saw Jack.

"So, how's your visit?" North asked.

"My what?" Jack asked.

"Your visit to the kingdom of Arendelle. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Oh, um, well, it was fine, I guess."

"Jack, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Tooth went near him, concerned. Baby Tooth flew around him, tweeting.

"It's just…it's weird. I see a snowman that talks, a girl with the same power as me-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, mate. That's impossible!" Bunnymund interrupted.

"I know. That's why it's weird."

"There's another invisible being out there with similar abilities as you?" asked North.

"No, she's human, completely alive. She's not dead." Jack answered.

"Then who could she be?" asked North.

"And why does she have the same abilities as you, Jack?" Tooth continued.

"I..I don't know." Jack answered. That girl is a human, not a guardian. But why does she have that kind of ability?

**CHAPTER 3**

_THE QUEEN AND THE GUARDIAN_

It's Christmas Day! Olaf doesn't need to wake Elsa since she wasn't able to sleep that night. She took off her nightgown and takes a bath. She wears her white sweater with blue stripes, went down the hall for breakfast, and then went outside to make a snowman with Anna and Olaf, as promised.

"There would be rules for today." said Anna.

"Rules? What rules?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Today we're going to compete of who makes the better snowman. The loser will do a dare from the winner. And no snow power allowed!" Anna commanded.

"Fine by me! The snow queen never loses to an amateur!" said Elsa, challenged.

"Oh! Oh! I'm in! I'm in!" Olaf said.

The three are busy creating a snowman. Olaf created a muscular snowman but made it taller than him, making it harder to create its head. He made another ball but he slipped, and hit Anna. Anna, thinking it was Elsa, threw another snowball to her in return. Elsa, focused on creating a snowman, was interrupted by Anna's snowball, thus, destroying her well-formed, unfinished snowman. The snowman competition turned out to be a snowball fight.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Brr! I'm completely covered in snow by now." Anna said, 5 minutes later.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was fun. By the way, what a snowman you got there." Elsa teased.

Anna's snowman was deformed because of the snowball fight. It has a weird position on its hand, and an oblong-shaped, kind of rhombus like face.

"Hah! Yours is even worse!" said Anna, a little bit annoyed.

Elsa's snowman was even weirder; it has a half-moon-shaped head with only one eye and a carrot on the ground, and its body cannot be described. Probably it was destroyed in the snowball fight.

Both giggled. Anna decided to go inside since the weather is decreasing. Olaf followed her inside while Elsa was left behind. She never had so much fun with her sister for a long time.

"That was pretty cool, huh? And a snow queen who cannot form a snowman?"

Elsa turned and saw the man from the last night. She was about to attack when—

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy there! I told you, I'm neither an enemy nor a spy. I mean you no harm."

"Then, who are you?" Elsa asked, not lowering her guard.

"How can you see me if you do not know me?"

"Answer me, stranger!"

"Okay, okay. I'm Jack Frost."

"Jack….Frost? That's impossible!" Elsa remembered the snow globe Anna gave to her. So that's when he saw this man, but still she's not convinced.

"How can you do that?" Elsa asked again.

"Do what?"

"You flew. You flew right in front of my eyes. I saw it!"

"Well, it's normal for a guardian like me."

"I don't have time for foolishness, stranger."

"Hey! I told you, I'm Jack Frost."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Prove it, or I'll freeze you."

Jack sighs. Does this woman know I'm already frozen? He asked. He doesn't have a choice but to prove it. He raised his wooden staff then slams it on the ground, creating a snow pattern like the pattern on Elsa's snow globe.

Elsa, her mouth open, is now convinced that this is Jack Frost. But it is still unbelievable. The pattern is exactly the same with her snow globe.

"You're…real?" Elsa said, still in shock with what she has discovered.

"Obviously." Jack answered, rolling his eyes.

"Wha-You're saying that you actually exist?!"

"Even when the world's upside down, yes, I do exist."

"How?"

"Why don't you ask the Man in Moon? Urgh! Hey!"

Elsa threw a snowball at Jack. "So, you can also be hit by a snowball?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you just saw it. I mean, I could be seen and touched by people who do believe me. But when people don't, I'm invisible and they just pass through me."

"Hey Elsa, aren't you going in? Whoa!" Anna said and saw Jack.

"You're that boy from the last night!" Olaf said.

"Hey there, little snow guy, and, who's the girl?"

"Oh! It's Princess Anna of Arendelle. I'm Elsa's sister. By the way, nice outfit! You look a lot like Jack Frost!" Anna responded.

Jack giggled. "Actually, I am Jack Frost."

"For real? Oh, I mean, you're real? Y-you're' actually real? And you're here?"

"Anna, let's go inside. We shouldn't talk to strangers." Elsa pulled Anna back to the castle.

"I said I'm not a stranger, I'm Jack Frost!" Jack said, annoyed. He turned to Olaf, "Is your queen really a snob?" he asked.

"She doesn't socialize much with other people, especially with strangers~." Olaf said.

Elsa and Anna are inside the castle, leaving Jack behind. So she's not crazy, after all. Does Jack Frost really exist, or it's some man pretending to be one? But she saw him flying, and he created a snow pattern that is similar to her snow globe. And Anna can actually see him and can talk to him! This is even more confusing.

"So? Jack Frost does exist! And you actually knew him all this time?" said Anna.

"No, I don't know him and I don't want to know him. We don't know if he's a friend or a threat." Elsa answered.

"He doesn't look like a threat to me. In fact, you two look good at each other!" Anna giggled.

Elsa sighs, "I'm tired. I'm going to rest."

Elsa went up to her room. She thought about this man who called himself Jack Frost. He looks fine, alright. But she doesn't trust him, even with that angel-like face of his. She thought a lot about him, and then she fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 4**

_WHERE WARMTH BLOOMS IN THE WINTER  
_

She's breathing heavily. Heart beats too strong that it could explode. There it is again, a place surrounded by sharp, red-glowing ice. _Is it the nightmare again? How can nightmares look so real? Wake up! Please! Anyone, wake me up. Help!_ She ran and ran. _Elsa?_ There it is again. She ran away from where that voice seems to come from. She doesn't want to see Anna got stabbed again. _Elsa?_ She closed her eyes.

_Elsa! _Elsa slowly opened her eyes.

_Olaf? Why are you here?_

_Don't worry. It's okay. It's going to be okay._

It's not that big but Elsa was relieved by those words. She calmed. But then, Olaf started to take a new form. His eyes turned black, turned big, his teeth grew sharp and his appearance turned into a monstrous one. _You shouldn't be like that._

Elsa woke up with a cold sweat. She breathes heavily. Its night already, seems like she overslept. She looked around only to find out her room is frozen. She can't go back to sleep anymore, fearing that those nightmares would haunt her again. She sat up and tried to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, watching Elsa curiously from the window.

Elsa gasps , "How long have you been there?"

"A minute ago. I was about to go back to the North Pole when I heard you calling for help."

"I did?" Elsa sighs. "It was nothing. You may leave now."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm going to be, and I don't need your help." Elsa answered, a little bit annoyed.

Jack laughed. "Don't be a snob." he sighed. "Come with me, let me show you something."

"No, I'm not coming with you. You might be an enemy trying to kidnap me. Even if we have the same powers, you are no match with me." said Elsa.

"Why would I kidnap someone whom I barely knew? Just, come on."

"I-Won't-Come, especially with you."

"Okay, if that's what you wish."

And then Jack walked away. Elsa thought about it. She just can't go to sleep because of that nightmare. But it wouldn't hurt if she'll come with Jack. If he plans something bad, she can just defend herself. "Wait!"

Jack stopped. He knew she would change her mind. He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Wait there, I'm going to change in a minute."

"You don't have to. It won't be far." Jack grabbed Elsa then flew.

"Whoa! Wha-?" Because it happened so suddenly, Elsa closed her eyes and didn't notice that they're flying. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the beautiful night lights glowing below.

"So this is how it looks like when you're flying. It's amazing!" Elsa said, amazed.

Up they fly, above in the sky. Jack holds Elsa tightly to ensure her safety. He took Elsa in a place filled with snow, but not only that. With the place completely covered in snow, there bloomed some beautiful flowers Elsa has never seen. There are yellow Hellebores, white Clematis Paniculata vines, and hanging Galanthus snowdrops. They are completely surrounded by flowers named Crocus with different colors like lavender, yellow and white. In the middle lies a Witch Hazel tree covered in snow, which makes the yellow-colored flowers stand out more.

"What's this?" Elsa asked while holding the beautiful unfamiliar flower.

"It's a Christmas Rose. They bloom mostly during Christmas. Well, it's obvious by its own name." answered Jack.

"That one reminds me of your hair." Elsa said.

"Well, I think I inherited my hair from that flower. It's called Frost flower."

"Really? I see." said Elsa while watching the flower. The place was so stunning that she forgot all her nightmares. The beautiful flowers completely distracted her.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do! I love it." Elsa smiled. "How do you know this place could calm me down?"

"Well, back in the old days, when I was alive, I mean, when I wasn't Jack Frost yet, most girls I knew like flowers. This is the only place where most flowers in winter bloom together. It's quite rare, and for sure all girls like it here. Like my sister, for example."

"You had a sister? And what do you mean 'when you weren't Jack Frost yet'?"

"We, Guardians, are someone, humans specifically, before we were chosen to be a Guardian. I died when I saved my sister. And that's when I became Jack Frost." Jack answered.

"That's so sad. I spent my thirteen years cooped up in my room, away from everyone."

"What? Why?" asked Jack, confused.

They spend the rest of their time talking about their past; Elsa about how she avoided Anna for her own safety, and Jack about how he risked his life to save her sister, thus, making him worthy of being a Guardian. They get to know each other more, and Elsa never had a friend like Jack.

Then, Jack saw the colorful auroras shining in the sky. It was dawn, so the lights are more attractive. It's the signal used to gather all the guardians.

"What is that? It's so beautiful." Elsa said, amazed.

"I, um, should probably bring you back." Jack smiled.

"Oh, right." Elsa just noticed they spend too much time already. She grabs Jack's hand and he leaped.

"Thank you, Jack, for everything. And I'm sorry I doubted you." Elsa smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing." Jack blushed, "So, um, I'll see you later?"

"Of course, you may visit here, sometime." said Elsa.

Then Jack flew away. Elsa watched him until he's out of sight. She sat in her bed thinking about her new experiences, until she fell asleep.

Jack arrived at the North Pole, and went to North's workshop. It seems all the Guardians are still there. He greeted everyone cheerfully, but no one responded nor turned to him. He went near them to see what the fuss is all about.

It was the Man in Moon. There might possibly bad things to happen, again. Children might be in grave danger, as well as the Guardians. Suddenly it became dark. Is it Pitch again? But there's no sign of black sand or a shadow.

The moon turned black, as if it just disappeared in the night sky…no, it looks like the moon has been devoured by something. Minutes passed and the thing that seemed to block the moon is slowly going away. But something's different; the moon's color has turned red, like it's burning.

"This is a very bad omen, mate." Bunnymund uttered.

"What could it possibly mean?" Tooth asked, worried.

"Old friend, what must we do?" North asked the Man in Moon.

Then the Man in Moon, its light shining brighter, forms a shadow of a troll carrying a magic mirror. Then a shadow of a Snow Queen appears...Elsa's shadow.

**CHAPTER 5**

_THE ANCIENT ENEMY  
_

"Good morning, Anna!" said Elsa cheerfully. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're skiing today!"

"Wait, wait! Let me finish my pudding first." Anna said, her mouth half-full.

"Hurry or they'll be snowstorms." Elsa said excitedly.

"Ooh…someone's got the Christmas spirit!" Anna smirked.

The wind speed was good, good enough to play outside. Both placed their ski board on place and got ready for a race.

"Are you ready?" Elsa started.

"I was born ready!" said Anna excitedly.

"On the count of three," Elsa signaled, "one, two, three!"

Whoosh! Both came sliding down. Anna came first, and then it was Elsa, then both of them on the same line. They noticed the snow became slider. Whoa! Both screamed. Elsa seemed so scared, Anna is a different story. BOOM! They stopped when the mountain-like snow stopped them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Whew! Just like a pillow." Anna said, giggling.

"What could be worse than this?" Elsa said, trying to stand up.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was fun." Jack came right into the scene.

"Jack Frost! It's you again! Want to play with us?" Anna said, inviting Jack.

Elsa turned around and saw Jack. The moment she saw him, her heart beats fast. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as she was completely blushing. She doesn't understand what she feels at that moment. It's like, she's never been this happy for a long time.

"Umm... Elsa?" Anna called, both she and Jack shot a curious look at her.

Elsa just noticed she was daydreaming during that moment. Extremely embarrassed, she faced both of them.

"Since when did you arrive here?" Elsa asked Jack.

"A minute ago. I saw you two sliding from up there. I was tempted to have fun with you, guys. Sorry about that."

"No, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Elsa smiled, and blush a little.

"Yeah! It's very fun to be here with you, Jack. But I guess I got to go." Anna said, sensing the atmosphere between the two. "I accidentally left my sock back in the living room, got to get it. Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, by the way, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Well," Jack hesitated, "with the time, I guess it's pretty late for me, with the Guardian duty and all. He! He! He!"

"Oh, I see." Anna said, feeling down.

"But I guess it's embarrassing to turn down such a wonderful offer from a princess! I'll come." Jack smiled.

"Really?! That's wonderful." Anna smiled. "See you tonight, then!" She ran back to the castle.

Elsa shot an awkward yet curious face on him, and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You did that on purpose, did you?" said Elsa, raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, my center is FUN, and that was fun. Especially with that big eyes of yours turned bigger, it was epic! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jack said, teasing Elsa.

Elsa was annoyed, and she blush a little, embarrassed. She was about to revenge when something hit her eye. "Ow."

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. It's just the snow." Elsa replied, smiled.

Suddenly she feels weird. "I think the snow breeze is getting stronger. I should probably go back inside. See you, Jack!" Elsa ran and went back to the castle.

Jack follows his eyes on her until she's inside the castle. Then he flies away, going back to North's workshop.

Elsa went up to her room the moment she arrives in the castle. It's rare for her to be cold, being the snow queen and all. Maybe she has a fever? No.

What could have happened?

"Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha! At last, it entered as planned." said a troll while looking at Elsa inside a magic mirror. "This time I shall fill the world with ice and snow, and as these humans' bodies go numb because of cold, their hearts will be filled with nothing but hatred. I, once again, shall rule and destroy heavenly bodies, and fool those angels above!" said he, and as he looked above, he faced the Man in Moon. "You're a fool, Man in Moon. And with that, fools deserve to be devoured, crushed into ashes. The time is near for you to be gone. *Evil laugh*"

Jack arrived at North's office, and saw that everyone was worried. Everyone looked at him as North approaches.

"So? How did it go?" North asked.

"She looks fine. There's nothing strange happening, everything looks fine." Jack answered.

"We can't be sure of that. She can be dangerous. I mean, she froze her kingdom 2 years ago, remember?" Bunnymund said.

"But what bothers me is that troll. Who might it be?" Tooth asked.

"And why is Elsa involved with it?" Jack continued.

"The evil troll, or mostly known as The Devil, existed even before the Dark Ages; the time before Pitch even existed." North started. "He is a great enemy of the Heavens. He wants to He wants to fill the human hearts with hatred, and peacefulness will be vanished. The ones that can easily affect his tricks are mostly the children. He is a great threat to us. I don't know how the Snow Queen was involved, but when he makes a move, it will be a great chaos not just to us, but the Celestial bodies as well."

"Celestial bodies? The Man in Moon, is he involved, too?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yes, especially the Man in Moon. The Man in Moon is also a bridge between the Heaven and Earth. He is also the Earth's guardian, protecting the children, which is the hope of the future. That's why we're here, chosen to do the task, with the help of his powers. And once the Man in Moon is devoured,it'll effect the Earth's balance, thus, making his plan a success." North said.

"We can't let that happened! We have to do all we must, to protect the children all over the world." Jack stood up.

"If what North said is true, then he must be powerful, even more powerful than Pitch! We don't stand a chance." Bunnymund reminded Jack.

"I am with Jack. We're not called Guardians for nothing. We bring hope, fun, and happiness to the children. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to them." Tooth argued.

Sandy pops an image above his head, meaning _I encountered the devil years ago, the devil's powers is beyond expectation. We have to be careful in every move we make. He's very tricky._

"Got it, Sandy. Now, all we have to do is to be cautious, we have to be two steps ahead of him. Got it, Guardians?" North started.

"We got it!" all of them answered.

The Guardians are on their move, with the Yetis and Elves lending them a hand, as well as the tooth fairies and Bunny's giant stone eggs. Planning everything of what might happen, or if any troll is in sight.

In Arendelle, Elsa is not yet feeling okay. Just as her nightmare, she feels angry and she doesn't know why. She feels extremely cold that she lie on the floor, shaking. And then she feels nothing. It's like her heart goes numb because of the cold she felt a while ago. She remembers Anna, Kristoff, Jack, and everyone, feeling angry towards them.

_Sometimes, the love sees what is invisible to the eye. __ Where there is love there is no darkness. __ It is love that makes the impossible possible. __ Have faith and trust._

Anna and Olaf clapped when Kristoff sings. Sven went near him and licked his face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was beautiful, Kristoff." Anna smiled.

"Thank you, but there's no such thing as free, you know." Kristoff winked.

"Oh, right!" Anna said, picking up some thing. "Here."

"Seriously?" Kristoff said while looking at the carrot Anna gave him. Sven immediately took the carrot and ate it.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! It's just a joke." Anna laughed, and kissed his cheeks. But that moment didn't last for long, as the strong winds distracted them.

"What happened?!" said Anna.

"I don't know. Might be a snowstorm." Kristoff answered. "Let's get you back inside."

When they turned around, they saw Olaf changing into a monstrous snowman. Red ice surrounds them. One by one the red sharp ice went out from the ground. The whole kingdom is in chaos, followed by the shaking of the ground.

"It's Elsa!" Anna shouted.

The now monstrous Olaf attacked them, but Kristoff, Anna and Sven dodge it by an inch. Olaf's eyes suddenly turned black.

Then Elsa appeared, attacking the whole kingdom, destroying it along with the people.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. "Stop this! What happened to you?!"

Elsa turns around. Anna and Kristoff are shocked with the state Elsa is in. Something in her changes, especially her eyes. Her once peaceful blue eyes turned into dark cold blue, completely emotionless. Elsa just stared at Anna, then created a fog between them. Elsa and Olaf are gone.

"What's going on?"

"Where did they go?"

"How could this happened?"

The people of Arendelle were still in shock about what they have witnessed, especially Anna. She couldn't speak nor does she know what happened to her sister.

"What happened?" Jack just arrived, followed by his fellow Guardians.

"Crikey! What's going on?" said Bunnymund.

"Elsa...Elsa went out of control. I don't know what happened, I couldn't do anything." Anna said, shaking.

"Shh! None of this is your fault." Kristoff comforts her.

Sandy looked at North, popping images above his head. "I know, Sandy. The devil is making his move."

"W-what do you mean he's making a move? Do you mean he's been here?" Jack asked.

"No, he's not. But we can safely assume that the devil has taken control of the snow queen...of Elsa." North told Jack.

"What? Control her? Someone's controlling my sister?!" Anna faced North.

"Calm down. We'll do all we can to save your sister." said Tooth as she approaches to Anna.

"But how can we face him? We don't even know where they are!" Bunnymund reminded them.

Sandy pops images above his head again, meaning _I know where the devil is located._

"Where, Sandy?" Jack asked.

"The Cave of Nightmares." North uttered.

"T-the-what?" Tooth said, shaking out of fear.

**CHAPTER ****6**

_THE CAVE WHICH LIES THE NIGHTMARES  
_

"It has begun. Soon the world will go to its places. Soon I will rule. It's been a long time since I've waited for this to happened." the devil said. "And now, snow queen of Arendelle, fill the whole world with snow, send them breezes filled with the broken magic mirrors I gave you. Freeze their heart, as how frozen is yours, fill this world with nothing but hatred. After that, I shall set you free.

Elsa, still sub-conscious, follows the devil's command. She disappeared through the fogs, and went out to make her move. Her heart still frozen, and anywhere she looks just filled with ugly aspects of human beings. She did not realize the world she's living in is full of lies. There's no such thing as happiness. There's no such thing as hopes and dreams. There's no such thing as...love.

When the Guardians are on their way to the devil's location, they spot Elsa on the move. They decided to split into two teams; Jack and Sandy went for Elsa and the rest will attack the devil on the cave. Jack and Sandy followed Elsa. They saw how she brings snowstorms all around the world. Even the countries that doesn't snow is affected. Sandy was shocked when Elsa sent breezes filled with the broken magic mirror, and how it'll affect the children. He immediately spread his dreamsand to protect the children away from the breeze, not letting the pieces of magic mirror touch them. Jack, on the other hand, tries to get near to Elsa. But she attacked first,sending him away from her. Luckily Sandy's dreamsand prevented him from going farther.

"Elsa, stop this!" Jack shouted.

"And what power do you have to stop me?" Elsa talks back.

"Elsa! I know you're in there. Wake up, for the sake of your kingdom, for the sake of your sister!" Jack tried to confront Elsa.

But it has no effect on her. "You're on my way!" she attacked Jack with her powerful ice without hesitation. The attack hit him on the chest, throwing him on the wall. He started to cough blood and his vision went blurred. He became weaker and weaker, as if all his energy and powers left him.

Sandy tried to help Jack but he was blocked with Elsa's fogs. He had no choice but to attack her. He made a whip out of his dreamsand and attacked Elsa, while Elsa managed not to be hit as she immediately created a snow shield. Now, she attacked Sandy with sharp red ice, but Sandy managed to dodge. He had a hard time fighting Elsa and at the same time protecting the children from those tiny pieces of the magic mirror.

Meanwhile, the second team; North, Tooth and Bunny, arrived at the Cave. They saw nothing but darkness. But the moment they entered, they had this eerie feeling, as if the darkness sucked their pride and bravery.

"I-is this-is this the real location?" Tooth shaked.

"I'm certain this is. We have to be cautious." North warned.

"Ah, for cryin' out loud! That devil's 'round here hidin', eh? Show yourself!" Bunnymund shouted.

"Ahh, I heard a wee bunny callin'. Ooh! If it isn't what they called "The Guardians". Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Only the three of you? Where are the others? Are they that weak that they lost to the fogs of my Snow Queen?"

Bunnymund, not able to take this, throw a boomerang. North attacked, and, instead of the devil, he sliced the rock behind it. The devil was so quick that he dodged both North and Bunny's attacks, but was injured when Tooth's wings sliced through his left arm.

"You can't defeat me. You're just a bunch of amateurs. Watch. Watch me as I take over the world!" the devil shouted.

"If you're gonna take over the world, you gotta have to go through us!" Bunny answered.

But before they can attack again, the devil vanished through the darkness, leaving the echo of _It's almost time_. They did not know what it means. But before they could do anything, they noticed that everything around them is almost frozen. _What could have happened to Jack and Sandy? _they thought. They decided to go outside and check to find out. When they looked up, all they can see is a very thick fog forming a wheel along with Sandy's dreamsand. They followed its source for they could lead to Sandy and Jack's whereabouts.

The elves, yetis, tooth fairies and the enchanted eggs team up to protect all the children as well as the people and the whole world. North, Bunny and Tooth arrived at the exact location where Sandy and Elsa are in the middle of a battle. The odd thing is, Jack isn't there. They looked for him, and Tooth found Jack just below a cliff, not far to where Sandy and Elsa is. Jack's so weak, and blood comes out from his mouth as he heavily breathes.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted as she approaches him. "What happened? A-are you alright?"

The rest of the guardians followed. ""Just rest in there, mate. We'll handle this." Bunny told Jack.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just-"

"Don't push yourself. You're badly hurt!" Tooth interrupted.

"Tooth is right. Rest here for a while and we'll try to stop her." North agreed.

Jack stands up, "I can handle this. She doesn't know what she's doing. Probably, the devil took control over her."

"So, we have to wake her up. We'll distract her, block her attacks and you, Jack, you know what to do." North said.

"I got it." Jack answered.

And then Tooth and Jack fly up while Bunny and North are in the sleigh, assisting Sandy. The unconscious Elsa noticed that they're teaming up against her, and throw a powerful attack. Jack successfully dodged it, as well as the other Guardians, but it caused a little damage to the sleigh. Bunny throw a boomerang to Elsa, but stopped it with her ice shield. She attacked them with her snow shaped like a bird, and a flock of them are coming, but North sliced them one by one, Tooth attacked using her sharp, blade-like wings and Sandy attacked with his whip-shaped dreamsand. Jack thought he can do nothing but to fight Elsa head on, then find out how to wake her up. BAM! He attacks using his staff that produced a lightning bolt-like ice. It almost hit Elsa, but she counterattacks with ice blades that shaped like a snowflake.

Even though they're teaming up, they are no match for Elsa, for she is far too strong. Jack attacks again but Elsa throws it away using her powers, only hitting the mountain near them. It formed beautiful snow patterns in the mountain, and she paused. _Jack? _she uttered. Little by little, she slowly returns to her consciousness, but was only interrupted when the devil appeared.

The moment the devil appeared, they've just noticed that a part of the moon has slowly been devoured by the darkness. This was the reason why suddenly they felt that their pride and bravery was sucked by the darkness.

"Fools! No matter how you try, an ant cannot ever beat a mighty eagle." said the devil as he showed up. "Do not hesitate to kill the ones who are on our way, for they waste our precious time. If you success, I promise that you'll be free."

Elsa returned to her unconscious state, and attacks them again one by one. Jack had an idea on how to wake her up; the hint was his snow patterns. All he have to do is to show her everything he could remember. He tried to tell her all about the snowman, her love for her sister, the fun they had, but none of these affected her. Elsa continued to attack, and when her next target is Tooth, Jack goes in for the rescue, only protecting Tooth by taking the attack himself.

**CHAPTER 7**

_THE DEATH AND THE NEW LIFE  
_

The attack went straight to his heart, and he groans because of pain. But he got closer to Elsa. Elsa looked at Jack and saw his hair, and she remembered the Frost flower Jack introduced to her. Suddenly, she woke up, returning to her conscious mind.

"Jack!"

"Jack! NO!"

Tooth and the rest of the Guardians cried. Elsa didn't know what's happening, but when she looked, her hand is in Jack's chest and she sees her hand had just produced with ice. She immediately understand what happened.

"J-Jack? Wha-what have I done? Jack!" Elsa shouted, as she grab him. "Jack, no! Please, talk to me. Jack!"

She cried, so loudly that her cries can be heard all around. "I should have done something. It's all my fault. You should have left. Why?"

Jack smiled, and looked at her eyes, wiping her tears away, "Don't you see? I can't." the he fell onto his knees.

"No! Jack!" Tooth shouted, and went near him. All of them cried, and cannot believe that he's gone.

Suddenly it became grayer all around them, and they realized the devil has made his move. Elsa was so mad at what the devil has done to her. She looked at him angrily, "You! You took away my friend!"

"Is it I? Ha! Ha! Ha!" the devil laughed, "Can't you see? You did it. Aww poor wee lassie!"

Tooth attacked out of anger, followed by Sandy. North attacks as well, also Bunnymund. Elsa, shaking with anger, has come to her powerful state. She released a very powerful aura that she didn't know she was capable of. They teamed up to defeat the devil. Sandy released loads of dreamsand, Tooth had her wings moving rapidly, and Elsa charges her powerful attack. They attacked at the same time, but still, they are no match. Down to the ground, they lie.

The Man in Moon, even though slowly had been devoured by the darkness, has shined his light to his Guardians, giving them power and at the same time, reviving Jack. The ice in his heart which was pierced by Elsa, was converted into his own power, and he's stronger than before.

"Jack!" Elsa ran and went near him, hug him. "You're alive! You're alright!"

"Jack!" the rest of the Guardians followed, and made a group hug.

"Hug? Love?" Elsa thought, and the rest of them looked at her curiously. Then she finally remembers. "Love! Yes, love! I know what we have to do!"

They teamed up, planning on how to defeat the monster that caused chaos to their world. Sandy made the introduction attack, then followed by Bunny, Tooth and North. Jack and Elsa, having the similar abilities, fuses with one another, creating a new, powerful creature. Together, they attacked the devil and froze him. The moment the devil is frozen, Sandy sealed him with his dreamsand, and he's not gonna cause chaos in the world again.

The darkness that devoured the Man in Moon disappeared, and once again shines brightly on the world. Jack and Elsa, or we can call "Jelsa" since they are fused together, melted all the snow and ice and blizzards around the world with the help of love - love for the children, and love for the people, as well as the love they felt for each other.

Everything went back to normal. Jelsa returned to their original state. And all of them went back to Arendelle. The moment Anna saw Elsa, she ran to her and hugged her so tightly. "I thought you weren't coming back!" Anna cried. And all the people cheer for their queen has returned.

3 days passed and everything seems fine. Elsa is relaxing and breathing some fresh air, when Anna scares her.

"Anna, you scared me." laughed Elsa.

"Well, it's a hobby. You act like you didn't know me." Anna responded cheerfully.

Then their mouth went open when they saw a flying sleigh. All the Guardians paid them a visit. Anna, most of all, seemed so excited when she saw them all. Stunned with Tooth's beauty, amazed with Bunny's coolness, blushed of Sandy's cuteness and hugged North. She considered herself lucky seeing them all, and laughed like a child.

"Hi, Jack." Elsa smiled.

"Hey." Jack responded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, thanks. Worry about yourself."

Jack laughed, "I'm fine, see? There's nothing to worry about."

"We came here to say, thank you for helping us." North started.

"No, I should thank you, for helping me as well as my people." Elsa said.

Tooth flies near them, giggling. "You are very interesting, having the same abilities as Jack. And oh, let me see your teeth!"

"My-my what?"

"Your teeth! If you have the same abilities as Jack, you should have the same sparkling teeth as him. Open up!" Tooth commanded.

Everybody laughed, and Sandy grabbed Tooth back. Peace once again have returned to them. But Elsa seems to be not contented.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just-it's nothing." she answered.

"Come on, talk to me." Jack smiled.

"It's nothing." smiled Elsa. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Hey! Why? I'm not leaving. I'll be back here as much as I like. This is a fun place, I can't miss this."

Both of them laughed, when some object came down flying, and it hit Bunny head on.

"Crikey! What is this?" Bunny asked, and was shocked to see the object that hit him. He hopped back and North, Tooth and Sandy are also scared.

"Oh! Oh! There you are."

"Olaf!" Anna said.

"Olaf?" The Guardians responded.

"He's a live snowman, made by Elsa's powers." Jack said.

"Your power is really amazing! A living snowman?" Tooth giggled excitedly. "I wonder if Jack can create a living snowman, too."

"Ah, well, umm..." Jack blushed.

They laughed together, and had a little fun. Soon they have to go back. Elsa and Jack looked at each other, smiling. The sleigh flew up and Elsa and Anna waved at them until they disappeared in the sky. Elsa cannot wait to see Jack again. Two people in love, eh?

Is Jack and Elsa meant to be together? Is it possible with just a human being and an immortal to be together?


End file.
